Un vistazo a la puerta de adelante
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Es la noche anterior al enfrentamiento entre Ikki, sus caballeros negros y los caballeros de bronce, ¿cuáles son los pensamientos del hermano menor del Fénix, Shun? Una historia corta en el cumpleaños del caballero de Andrómeda.


¡Saludos, víctimas / lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien en este fin de semana. El cumpleaños es mañana, pero subo desde hoy el pequeño cuento que escribí en homenaje a Shuncito alias dueño-de-mis-quincenas. De acuerdo, no es algo festivo, pero creo que es un lindo homenaje para alguien tan lindo como lo es el dulce caballerito de Andrómeda que, además de ser uno de los más guapos (¡sí!) es uno de los más poderosos. Y por añadidura, se me hace alguien tan melancólico, ya que siempre es lanzado a hacer algo que no quiere hacer, pelear, y debe hacerlo, y termina haciéndolo, aunque a cada instante se aferra a lo que cree, quiere confiar incluso en sus enemigos, ¡es tan lindo, como con tanta esperanza! Y en mi opinión es un gran personaje. Por otro lado, he visto que es de los que más torturan los autores/as de esta página, junto a su angelical nii-san (¡¿Angelical, yo?!, se escucha a alguien gritar... Sí, dice la autora, aunque pongas cara de malo), no sé por qué, y no sé si lo descubriré (Sherlock le da una fumada a su pipa, levanta la mano, asiente en silencio para luego negar, y le da otra vuelta a la sala).

Dice el Fénix que ya le pare al discurso, mientras le pone el pie a Sherlock. Ya, de acuerdo, me callo.

Copyright a Kurumada por su genial personaje, que me encantó a primera vista y con el que nos permite jugar un poco (¡Mi hermano no es ningún hueso!... ¡A poco soy perro!, contesta la autora... Y piensa que nunca se podrá congraciar con su encantador cuñis).

Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer para festejar el cumpleaños de Shun, sublime caballero de Andrómeda y dueño-de-mis-quincenas...

**X - X - X - X**

**Un vistazo a la puerta de adelante**

De verdad, espero que Shiryu no me guarde rencor. Lo siento, le dije después de atacarlo con las cadenas, no deseo ver a otro de nosotros arriesgándose sólo porque Ikki es mi hermano. Lo haré yo.

Y clavé las rodillas en el suelo pedregoso. Y apoyé las manos donde mi hermano pudiera verlas. Míralas, Ikki, pensé, no guardan ningún arma para ti, no hay traición en ellas, ningún plan se esconde en mis uñas, son sólo dos extremidades inertes que no tejerán barrera alguna ni se opondrán a tu ataque. Y luego agaché la cabeza.

Y esperé.

Escuché las palabras de mi hermano mayor. Preguntaba si iba a darle la espalda a mis amigos para unírmele. O eso entendí. Te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de ellos, respondí sin estar cierto de si era adecuada aquella frase.

Continué hablando. Mi vida te pertenece, tantas veces me has rescatado que es tuya en realidad, tómala, yo no haré nada por defenderme. Pero mi cabeza, mis pensamientos, estaban en la noche anterior, en mi llanto ahogado en la funda azul de la almohada.

Era mi hermano nuestro enemigo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? El niño que me defendía, a quien vi hacerse pequeñito desde la ventanilla del transporte que nos separó durante seis años. Él, mi enemigo. No; el enemigo de todos. Era una locura, no podía ser. No, no, no, repetí, hasta que esa única sílaba cundió mi paladar con su gusto a sal. Entre los dientes, sobre la lengua, la única ruta que ese sabor encontró para seguir creciendo fue mi garganta. Mis ojos. Debajo de ese no, rotundo al parecer, se escondía un sí que tiraba de mis labios, volviéndolos la imitación de una sonrisa. Una burla. Sí, el Fénix, sí, mi hermano, sí, Ikki, sí, la amenaza, el ladrón de la armadura dorada. Sí. Sí. Sí.

Dormí con el llanto corriéndome por el rostro, mis manos acallando en parte los sollozos entrecortados para que Seiya y Hyoga no me escucharan. Seguía siendo el llorón a quien su hermano mayor debía por fuerza ayudar, siempre. Siempre su sombra entre un puñetazo, una bofetada, y yo. Pero no podía decepcionar a ninguno, ni al Pegaso, ni al Cisne. O terminarían imaginando que, al ir al encuentro del amenazador Fénix y sus Caballeros Negros, el débil Andrómeda iba a convertirse en un lastre durante la batalla. En un obstáculo para obtener la victoria. No; debíamos estar completos ante el enemigo. Por eso decidí enterrar mi llanto en la almohada, por eso sumergí en ella la nariz cuanto pude, percibiendo el aroma a rosas del suavizante con el que habían impregnado el algodón azul. Sí, soy un cobarde, dije, y esa afirmación clavó sus aristas en mi cuerpo hasta hacerme sangrar, sigo siéndolo, pero mis amigos no tienen por qué darse cuenta. Deben confiar en mí, aun cuando yo no lo haga, debo darles confianza.

Dormí, todavía llorando.

Y soñé con esas mismas manos que luego le mostraría a Ikki. Estaban sucias de un polvo rojo hasta el núcleo, restos de ladrillo, quizá, de los bloques de alguna construcción a medio terminar. Pero nada se veía cerca. Era un desierto aquel terreno, dunas bajo una inmensidad de nubes convertidas en serpientes. Me froté los dedos, unos contra otros, luego en el pantalón. La suciedad persistió. ¿Agua?, pensé. Pero ahí la lluvia o los riachuelos, los arroyos, eran fantasmas de tiempos viejísimos. Ni el más pequeño palmo de tierra conocía el frescor de una corriente incolora que se lleva la sed y la fiebre. Si no me movía de ahí olvidaría el sabor del agua, la manera de pronunciar su nombre, incluso.

Caminé. El polvo rojo de las manos seguía doliéndome. Y de pronto el viento se transformó en una multitud de fantasmas, espectros dolientes, rugosos, que se restregaban contra mis piernas como si fueran cachorros de gato. Querían desprenderme la piel, sigo pensándolo. Y de no haber corrido, ahora sería un fruto de músculos y sangre y nada más.

Lejos de aquel viento de cadáveres encontré un espejo. Oblongo, de cuerpo entero, en el marco plateado cuatro vides enredaban sus ramas formando arcos de curvas suaves. Acaricié esas uvas, las hojas puntiagudas. Clavé el dedo medio; quizá la sangre limpiara esa suciedad que tanto me molestaba. Pero nada, más polvo rojo brotó de la herida, engrosando la capa que ahora cubría no sólo mis palmas, sino parte de los antebrazos.

Hasta ese instante no había mirado mi reflejo. Lo hice cuando no debí siquiera asomarme. Una sombra de túnica tan oscura como sus cabellos se presentó ante mí. ¿Yo? No, no podía ser, ¿y mi armadura, y las cadenas que nos habían alertado del peligro durante mi enfrentamiento con Jabu? Ese reflejo tenía dos hoyos en la mirada y un sol negro en la mano derecha. Voy a soltarlo, será un lebrel a la caza de la tranquilidad del mundo, nadie volverá a dormir en paz y si alguien se atreve a respirar, lo hará a bocanadas, y será un aire viciado, además, susurró una voz al fondo del espejo. Era él, el ser de túnica negra, el de la noche sobre los cabellos.

No, dije. Esa sílaba me desgarró la garganta. Primero, mi hermano había regresado del lugar que me correspondía enloquecido de odio, y ahora yo mismo amenazaba liberar una bestia de sombras. No, imposible, repetí, añadiendo una promesa: juro por mi estrella guardiana que voy a detenerte.

El grito abrió la puerta. Seiya, Hyoga… hasta el mayordomo. Los tres me descubrieron con medio cuerpo fuera de las sábanas, perlado el cuello y la frente de sudor. Sólo fue una pesadilla, lo siento mucho, me disculpé, inclinando la cabeza. Tatsumi negó en silencio, después murmuró algo sobre la infinita inutilidad de ciertas existencias, sobre los estorbos en caminos sinuosos de por sí. Y se alejó refunfuñando. Tranquilo, no pasa nada, dijo Seiya, deberías volver a dormir. Sonreí, pero en cuanto Hyoga y él me dieron la espalda regresaron los sollozos. Intenté retenerlos al cubrir mis labios con una mano, contrayendo los músculos del vientre.

Ikki. En unas horas estaríamos ante él. Seiya esperaba a Shiryu con su armadura. Saldríamos muy temprano para responder al desafío de los caballeros negros; por eso Seiya aceptó la sugerencia de Saori de dormir en la mansión. Además, si algo sucedía, si nos atacaban por sorpresa antes de lo acordado, nos defenderíamos mejor estando juntos. Mi hermano. ¿Era capaz de eso? Un lamento se me escapó de entre los dedos e hizo regresar a Hyoga.

Me siento bien, de verdad, respondí a algo que preguntó. No es un contrincante cualquiera; se trata de tu hermano, agregó antes de meterse en su habitación, junto a la mía. La vergüenza asomó a mi rostro, seguro. Volví a sumergirme en la tibieza de las mantas. Recogí las piernas, puse ambas manos debajo de la almohada y dejé correr el llanto.

Ahora no sólo era tener que luchar contra mi hermano. ¿Sería cierto ese sueño?, ¿era ese mi futuro yo? Deseaba tanto no fuera así. Aquella amenaza. Cubrir los continentes con el aullido de esa bestia oscura. No. Algo tenía que hacer. La madrugada arañó los cristales de la ventana y me sorprendió sentado en el sillón, observando el horizonte rojo y negro. Con el mentón apoyado en los brazos y una idea en la cabeza.

Después peleé contra el Andrómeda Negro. Seiya estaba herido, Hyoga también, herido o muerto. Shiryu quedó fuera de combate con el golpe de la cadena cuadrada. Ahora éramos mi hermano y yo. Al fin; pondría en marcha el plan que se me ocurrió justo antes del amanecer.

Iba a permitirle a Ikki que me matara. Si verme muerto lo curaba del odio, bien. Si no, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu se encargarían de traerlo de regreso. Pero conmigo sin vida la amenaza que me mostró el espejo de mi sueño no se cumpliría.

Por eso me arrodillé ante mi hermano. Por eso le dije mi vida es tuya, puedes matarme si así lo deseas, no voy a hacer nada para defenderme. Y junto al viento helado de mi sueño, sopló sobre mis mejillas la tibieza de una corriente venida de seis años atrás. Los recuerdos. Ikki diciéndome que cuando se es huérfano la única opción es hacerse fuerte. Ikki golpeando el tronco grueso del árbol que destruyó el Cisne Negro. Ikki defendiéndome de las burlas de Jabu y de los puñetazos del futuro caballero del Lobo. Sonreí al agregar "¿lo recuerdas, hermano? Cuidabas de mí, vigilabas que no me pasara nada". Ikki no lo notó, y yo esperaba poder ablandarle el corazón.

¡Me aburren tus palabras!, gritó mi hermano. Y me pateó en las costillas, arrojándome contra una roca. Tomaré tu vida ya que me la ofreces tan generosamente… ¡Muere!

Cerré los ojos a la espera de ese último golpe, el que liberaría a los hombres del monstruo con el sol negro en una mano. Entonces regresó Seiya. En verdad eres un demonio, escuché, porque sólo un demonio atacaría a su hermano cuando éste no se defiende. Shiryu se enderezó apenas y me miró. No te preocupes, sé por qué lo hiciste, dijo antes de unirse a Seiya. Y dudé en creerle. Preferí cerrar los ojos, apretar los puños, ¿ahora cómo me desharía del monstruo?

Sólo poniéndole fin a mi vida yo mismo.

En ese momento, con Ikki enfrentándose a dos a un tiempo, a tres, cuando apareció Hyoga, recordé lo que pasó en el sueño luego de mirarme en el espejo, de alejarme corriendo. Estaba en medio de una desolación terracota y ocre, salpicada de árboles raquíticos y casas de adobe con apenas muebles, muchas sin puerta. Vestía un sobretodo con capucha raído. Iba caminando con un saco de viaje al hombro, un equipaje no sé si mío o de un adolescente de playera blanca y mangas rojas, muy parecido a Seiya, que avanzaba detrás de mí. Nos cerró el paso un anciano, un grupo de niños. Todavía puedo ver sus sonrisas, el turbante marrón, la barba gris y larga del hombre, su bastón astillado. También escucho las voces de los tres pequeños, el agradecimiento por un calmante. Y guardo aún en mi mano la sensación de la piel fresca de una niña de cabello corto y castaño, la única mujer. Parece que también te bajó la fiebre, le dije, recuerdo, qué bueno.

Y entonces lo supe. De alguna manera todo saldría bien. De algún modo el lebrel que mi reflejo sostenía en la mano derecha sólo pasaría de largo por el mundo, sin hincarle los colmillos a nadie en realidad. Y me alegró que Ikki no me asesinara. De habérselo permitido, jamás llegaría a ver la sonrisa de esa niña, ni tocaría su frente ya libre de calenturas. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor sin la medicina adecuada ella no se repondría nunca.

**X - X - X - X**

**P.D.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shuncito bonito!**

**¿Qué clase de regalo se supone es ese?, se escucha cada vez más cerca. Una locomotora, o eso pareciera.**

**-Le dí mi inspiración...**

**-¡¿Eso...?!**

**-Es que estaba triste -y date de santos que le agregué un poco de esperanza al final, piensa la autora.**

**-¡¿Y Shun qué culpa tiene de tus méndigos malestares?!**

**La autora menea la cabeza... Y cree que faltan millones de años luz para salir de la lista negra de Ikki.**


End file.
